


little love

by humanbehavior



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: sunwoo lost his hoodie





	little love

**Author's Note:**

> this was written so quickly enjoy u big ol gays ilu

sunwoo had been looking for his hoodie all day , well not really _all day_ more like , ten minutes , at least , but still , sunwoo couldn't find his hoodie no matter where he looked. he asked nearly all the members , except hyunjoon and sangyeon.   
walking into sangyeon's room he began asking,"hyung , do you know where my hoodie is?" glancing at the other , sangyeon replied ,"which one?" fiddling with his own fingers sunwoo replied ,"the gray one. it has something written in english on the left in pink , i'm sure. " humming , sangyeon replied ," oh? have you asked the other members? maybe kevin has it?"   
sunwoo thought , for a while , thinking of who he's asked about the hoodie , telling the other ," i think i lost my hoodie , i've asked everyone." raising his left eyebrow , sangyeon asked ,"everyone?" sunwoo thought before realizing , _oh._ he hadn't even thought about asking hyunjoon. he thought the other wouldn't even think about asking hyunjoon since he did like borrowing ( _more like stealing_ ) sunwoo's hoodies. sunwoo looked at sangyeon , stuttering , "i.. i'll be back."  
heading down the hall , walking into hyunjoons room , really hoping the other didn't have his hoodie because everyone hyunjoon had his hoodie , hyunjoon looked as what you could describe as _soft_. 

"hyunjoon , do you know where my-" sunwoo began asking , but got cut off from what he was seeing right in in front of him. there lay hyunjoon _in his hoodie_.   
hyunjoon looked up from his phone he was looking at ,"hm?" sunwoo coughed,"uh , no , never mind. i think.. i think it was in , um a different room." gesturing for sunwoo to enter the others room ," what are you looking for? i could help you."   
sunwoo looked hyunjoon up and down , ending up looking the other in his soft , sparkly brown eyes ,"uh , actually , you're wearing it. it's fine , though." hyunjoon gaped at the other,"oh? well if you needed it you could just have it-" he said , beginning to pull the hoodie up to take it off , but sunwoo quickly stopped him. "no , it's fine , keep it. you look cute in it , anyways." blushing , hyunjoon stuttered ,"t-th-thanks." he mumbled , putting his face in hands. while sunwoo kissed the top of the others head , walking out of the room after the display of affection , he called out to the other ," oh yeah , keep it. you look better in it than me anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> uwu idk how to end stuff so ummm follow me on twt and YELL at me 
> 
> twt: jeonginsjoy


End file.
